


Stars in the Sky

by imaginebughead



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 00:14:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4158336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginebughead/pseuds/imaginebughead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Mickey knows where he belongs. And that’s wherever Ian is."</p><p>or the one where Ian and Mickey take a vacation together for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stars in the Sky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PandyMilkovich](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandyMilkovich/gifts).



> I'm a little late to the party. But here is GW day one. Enjoy!
> 
> This is for my girl Piper who inspires me everyday to write write write. You're the best and I honestly could not have gotten this done without you <3 Also we were totally in the cabin next door ;)

Ian slammed the trunk of the car down, he was smiling like an idiot because they were getting out of Chicago for the weekend. They were finally getting away together, and even if it’s only for the weekend Ian still couldn’t wait.

“Did you pack the sunscreen?” Mickey asked as he was coming down the stairs, “I really don’t want you complainin’ again about your pasty ass gettin’ burnt.” He smirked.

“Oh yeah?” Ian walked up to him and grabbed his belt loops and drew him closer, “you know, I think your ass might just be a little bit more pasty.” He smiled and leaned down to give Mickey a quick gentle kiss. He pat him on the butt and then ran back to the car yelling “shotgun!”

Mickey laughed, “you dork, you know you’re the only other one getting in the car.” He shook his head at his boyfriend and joined in on the driver’s side. Mickey himself couldn’t help but smile at Ian who was fumbling to click his seatbelt in place and pulling a map out of the glove compartment.

Mickey pulled the keys out of his pocket and put them in the ignition, turned, and off they went.

“You know, they do have these new things. Called phones. You might want to use them.”

Ian rolled his eyes and turned his attention away from the map towards Mickey, “come on Mick, where’s your sense of adventure, this is the fun way of travel. Like the olden days.”

“Yeah well your olden days can shove it, I’m using the GPS on my phone.” Mickey already had the phone programmed to where they were going so he simply took it out and handed it to Ian. He sighed and put the map away but Ian grabbed the phone and read aloud the next exit Mickey should take.

Ian turned on the radio to a station that he and Mickey both liked and they listened in comfortable silence. About two hours into the drive Mickey placed his hand on Ian’s leg and Ian smiled softly but didn’t say anything. He opted instead for grabbing Mickey’s with his left hand and entwining their fingers together. He looked over at Mickey and they locked eyes for a brief moment.

They stayed like that for the remainder of the drive until they pulled down the dirt road about noon time in Williamson to the Shale Lake cabins. It was a bumpy dirt road and Ian and Mickey fought over what arrows to follow but eventually they pulled up to Cabin 102. They got out and looked around them. There was nothing but trees and serene woods and a lake for miles. They had chosen this specific place because the cabins were secluded and the only thing that connected them was the lake.

Mickey wandered over to where Ian was and pulled him by the sleeve of his sweatshirt closer to him. He hugged him close and kissed the side of his head. Ian looked over and Mickey could swear he saw sparks in Ian’s eyes.

After standing there and really taking in the moment they both began unpacking the car, they didn’t have much just one suitcase and a couple of small duffle bags. The cabin was compact, with a kitchenette in the corner and a breakfast nook, after unloading the groceries in the fridge they decided to check out the bedroom and unpack their things in there. It was just down a small hallway across from the bathroom.

“What do we do first?” Ian asked practically giddy with excitement, Mickey had some ideas of what he’d like to do all weekend but he knew they came out here so that they wouldn’t stay inside the whole time.

“Wanna go to the lake?” Mickey suggested and Ian smiled and nodded quickly shedding himself of his layers. Mickey very much appreciated the view of Ian’s back muscles rippling as he bent over to retrieve the swimwear from the drawers. He pulled down his boxers and Mickey practically salivated at the sight of Ian fully naked. His long body was hot and muscular but not in an overt way, just simple and classic, like a painting. Ian’s body, to Mickey, was like a work of art.

“Like what you see?” Ian, now standing in his swimsuit, was smirking over at Mickey. He liked when Mickey looked at him this way. He liked being adored this way because it was completely different from the guys all those years ago at the club, this wasn’t lust, okay maybe a small part of it was, no this was love. The fondness he saw in Mickey’s eyes when he looked at him made him feel special and worthwhile. He only hoped that Mickey felt the same way.

Ian walked over to Mickey half naked and Mickey licked his full lips. Ian put his arms around Mickey’s shoulders and linked his hands together behind Mickey’s head. “Mr. Milkovich, do you need help with your pants? They’re looking awfully tight.” Ian smirked his dumb smirk again and Mickey pushed him away.

“They’re just fine,” he gruffed out.

“Oh so you weren’t blatantly checking out my ass then?” Ian asked knowingly. His favorite activity was to rile Mickey up, he practically went out of his way to do these things to Mickey.

“No,” Mickey snapped back, not willing to let Ian win this round. He would not give in this time, he wouldn’t. Nope. Not even if Ian was looking at him with passion in his eyes. Ian suddenly stepped into his space. “See, I think,” he reached down to undo Mickey’s belt, “that you were looking and you just don’t want me to be right.” He licked the column of Mickey’s neck as his hands worked to unbutton his pants.

Mickey groaned as Ian’s mouth attached itself to his neck, licking, sucking, biting marks into it. Ian made quick work of pulling off Mickey’s shirt while continuing to shuffle Mickey’s pants downward. Once the pants were off and Mickey stood naked in front of Ian, Ian kissed his way down Mickey’s neck, to his chest. He sucked on Mickey’s nipple before nipping at it gently causing Mickey to hiss in pleasure. Ian gave the same treatment to the other one before he made his way to his knees.

He looked up at Mickey who had his eyes closed, Ian could tell he was breathing heavily from the rise and fall of his chest.

“Eyes on me.” Ian commanded and Mickey’s eyes snapped open. Mickey gasped as Ian grabbed his cock and licked up it before swallowing the head into his mouth. Mickey’s hands immediately went to Ian’s hair, gripping tightly as he controlled the up and down motion of Ian’s head. Ian’s fingers went to Mickey’s ass as he deepthroated him and tried to control his breathing.

He pulled off and looked up again to see that Mickey was quite enjoying himself. Ian pumped his hand up and down a few times on Mickey’s cock while working his tongue, licking it like an popsicle. Mickey’s patience was running thin and soon he was pulling Ian closer and Ian got the hint and swallowed him down once again. As he bobbed he teased the slit of Mickey’s dick with his tongue and eventually Mickey was thrusting down Ian’s throat and his thrusts became more erratic and he was losing control and with a final grunt of, “Ian!” he spilled down Ian’s throat. Ian bobbed a few more times not wanting to let any cum spill out.

He licked his lips and looked up at Mickey, “you taste so good.” Ian’s voice was husky and low and Mickey raised his eyebrows and grabbed Ian’s hand and pulled him up and in for a kiss. He tasted himself on Ian’s lips and reached into Ian’s pants only to have Ian stopped him. He looked at him curiously and Ian blushed. “I already came.”

Mickey smiled at that and kissed him on the lips once more, “do we have any other swimsuits? You ruined those.” Ian rolled his eyes and said, “no, you ruined them, and no I just think we packed one each.” He rolled the offending pants down and tossed them in the corner. He went over to the dresser and pulled on regular shorts and shrugged at Mickey.

***

They made their way through the kitchen and out the back door. There was a fire pit to the left with a grate over it so they could cook and two adirondack chairs placed around it. In front of them was a dock with the lake shimmering in the late afternoon sun. They looked at eachother and laughed as they both started running. Each trying to beat the other in a race to the end of the dock. Mickey got there first but only because he held Ian back.

“Ha! I am the champ-” Mickey started to brag right before Ian pushed him into the lake laughing. Ian had his hands on his knees bent over laughing so hard. Mickey resurfaced and held on to the end of the dock with one hand and splashing Ian with his other. Ian put his hands up in surrender and sat on the edge of the dock and slowly, carefully got into the water.

It felt so nice, the water at the lake was calm and gentle. While it wasn’t quite hot enough for the water to be warm it felt great on Ian’s skin, refreshing. Ian ducked under and swam a bit to get closer to Mickey.

They could both touch the bottom in the part that they eventually waded over to and both were standing grinning with their arms wrapped tightly around each other. Mickey thought that the way that the sun shone on Ian’s hair was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen. Ian looked down at Mickey through his eyelashes and stared into Mickey’s blue eyes. They matched the color of the water and Ian couldn’t help himself anymore so he leaned down to place a kiss on Mickey’s lips.

Mickey grabbed the back of Ian’s head to deepen it and soon they were practically clawing at each other to get closer and deeper. It was like they were high schoolers and couldn’t keep their hands off each other. Mickey needed Ian just as much as Ian needed him and they kissed all the way up out of the water, up the stairs, into the cabin, and down the hall to the bedroom.

“Take off your pants Mick,” Ian breathed out and Mickey was very happy to oblige and Ian did the same. Ian walked to Mickey and nudged him lightly to the bed before pushing him down so he was seated on it.

“And here I thought we were getting away to see the great outdoors.” Ian smirked as he took in the way Mickey was panting, the way his damp hair was clinging to the side of his head, the way his eyes were darkened from need.

“Ian, don’t. Get the fuck on me. Now.” Ian slowly walked over to Mickey, teasing him the way he loved to. God, he drove Mickey crazy in the most delicious way. Ian leaned down over Mickey and began to kiss him, fucking devouring his mouth as he reached down to jerk Mickey’s cock to hardness.

“Ian,” he panted, “oh god.” Mickey said in between kisses and he finally leaned his head back as Ian made his way down to his neck. That was his weak spot and Ian knew it. Ian knows everything about Mickey, inside and out.

“Ian, I’m gonna cum if you don’t get in me right now. Please.”

Seeing Mickey come undone like this gave Ian chills, hearing his moans and his cries made Ian hard almost instantly. He backed Mickey up on the bed and straddled his hips. He leaned down and whispered in Mickey’s ear, “turn over, I want you on your hands and knees.”

Mickey practically jumped to turn over and present himself. Ian reached over to the bedside table and grabbed the lube, he slicked up two fingers and pushed them into Mickey’s ass.

“God Mick, you’re so tight.” Ian, at this point, was panting as well. Trying so hard to stave off his own release, he scissored two fingers, then a third into Mickey.

“I’m ready. I’m ready Ian.” Mickey was fucking himself back onto Ian’s fingers which felt great but he really wanted Ian’s cock inside him right the fuck now. Ian put a hand on his back while he grabbed for the bottle of lube which he had carelessly tossed to the side. He slicked up his hard cock and pushed the head into Mickey’s ass. Mickey grunted at the pressure as it filled him.

Ian didn’t wait for Mickey to get used to it, knew Mickey wouldn’t want that, and he thrust forward, once, hard and bottomed out. Now Ian steadied himself by placing his hands on Mickey’s hips and that’s when he started pistoning his own hips and pushing his cock in and out of Mickey.

“Fuck.” Ian said, he threw his head back, it felt so good to be inside Mickey, he was so tight, so good, so, “fuck.” He said again before he leaned back over Mickey placing one hand on the bed for leverage and the other reaching around to jerk Mickey’s cock.

As soon as Mickey felt the hand on him he surged forward into it. Ian was whispering filthy things in his ear and he was grunting and moaning and it was so hot and he couldn’t take it anymore. Three more pumps with Ian’s fist and he felt the heat pool in his belly and he was spilling his cum over Ian’s hand and the sheets.

Ian felt the moment that Mickey came and so he pulled back and rammed into Mickey’s ass two more times, harder each time, in quick sucinction and then just like that he came. Thrusting a couple more times to get through the aftershocks he pulled out and fell next to Mickey on the bed facing the ceiling.

Mickey couldn’t think anymore. Couldn’t move beyond turning over and laying his head next to Ian’s. They both lay there panting.

“Holy shit.” Ian said.

“Yeah.” Mickey said and he looked over at Ian who was looking back at him and Mickey rolled so that he was curled into Ian’s body only moving enough so that his head was pillowed on Ian’s shoulder and so that Ian’s arm could wrap around him.

Ian looked over at the bedside clock and saw that it was seven and knew they should probably get up, shower, eat something. But then he heard as Mickey’s breathing evened out and knew that he would soon follow Mickey into sleep. He looked down and kissed the top of Mickey’s head and wondered when in the hell did a Gallagher get to be this lucky? It seemed impossible, and yet it wasn’t. Because it was happening. To him. This was happening and it was real and with that thought and a small satisfied smile on his lips, Ian fell asleep.

***

Mickey blinked awake disoriented at first when he felt arms wrapped around him. He turned around slightly and blinked again until Ian came swimming into his vision. It was still dark outside but just enough where you could tell it was going to be morning soon. Never before had Mickey slept so soundly, so content, he felt safe here in Ian’s arms and so he closed his eyes and wished that this moment would never end before he fell asleep.

***

After Ian had taken his medicine they decided to shower together. Each lazily taking turns washing the other’s hair and splashing each other playfully under the shower head. They made out in the shower stall before Mickey got to his knees and sucked Ian off. He came hard down Mickey’s throat then reciprocated with a hand job. Needless to say Mickey didn’t last very long.

They made breakfast in the kitchenette and brought it outside to sit on the dock with their feet in the water.

“So how’s your very first vacation going?” Ian asked as he spooned more eggs into his mouth. Mickey looked around him. At the birds skimming the surface of the lake as they flew, at the gentle breeze making the waves splash gently against their feet, and finally back to Ian. Ian who was sitting next to Mickey and staring at him like what he had to say was important. Even if it was just about a vacation.

“It’s...it’s great.” Mickey wasn’t one for many words , Ian knew this, but his smile gave him away. His posture was so much more relaxed out here. It was just the two of them and nothing was going to ruin this.

“Yeah it is.”

***

After breakfast they spent the day lazing around. Mickey read some old western novel he found on one of the bookcases while Ian sketched some of the view. It wasn’t a big deal, he only sketched when he found he had free time and when he was inspired. Here it was like there was nothing but inspiration around him. And so he sketched.

They ate lunch much in the same way they had eaten breakfast and afterwards Ian went for a long swim while Mickey opted for a nap on the dock. By the time Ian woke him up Mickey had one hell of a sunburn.

Ian was teasing Mickey so much that by the time they got back inside Mickey had to kiss him just to shut him up. They grabbed onto each other and soon found themselves naked with Mickey on his back on the kitchen table. Ian pounded into him, both of them orgasming at the same time. Ian slapped his hand on Mickey’s sunburned stomach to which Mickey flipped him off.

They showered again and got into sweats. They decided to eat outside since they definitely weren’t eating on the kitchen table after what had just gone down. And so Ian taught Mickey to build a fire, a skill he had learned back in high school during his ROTC days and soon they both had a really good fire going. Mickey went inside to get all the food that they would need and some bug spray. Getting everything ready and spread out in front of them Mickey was finally ready to relax some more. Ian pulled the chairs around the fire pit closer to each other so that their arms brushed as they sat.

Ian passed Mickey a hotdog on a stick and they roasted them over the fire.

“What the fuck are you doing?” Mickey laughed as he looked at Ian’s hot dog which was basically on fire at this point.

“What? I like my weiner really hot.”

“You did not just say that.”

“Mmhmm.” Ian nodded his head up and down while nudging Mickey to the side with his shoulder.  
“Alright maybe we’ll have to try that thing with the candle soon then...you know? That thing we saw on the internet. That was pretty hot.” Mickey was waggling his eyebrows but Ian saw that he actually did kind of want it.

“You want to drip hot wax on my dick Mickey? Okay fine, deal, but when we get home we try that thing I wanted to do.” Ian smirked to the side knowing that he’d outright laugh if he looked at Mickey.

“Ian, no.”

“Mick come on.” Ian whined internally laughing at Mickey’s face.

“I am not role playing with you. It’s not happenin red.” Ian rolled his eyes and grabbed the side of Mickey’s head and planted a wet kiss on his cheek. “Okay I’ll forgive you, but only because it’s hard to be mad here.”

They both laughed and Mickey passed Ian a bun for his hotdog and they ate in relative silence, completely content to enjoy each other’s company.

“Do you ever think about moving away from Chicago?” Ian asked, kind of out of the blue. Mickey thought long and hard about that question. Back when he and Ian had broken up, for about a year, he moved away. He needed time and space and so he hightailed it to Mandy’s. She took him in. After doing some soul searching he found that his home and his heart belonged in Chicago.

After a long while he and Ian reconnected, the galaxy pushing them to where they always belonged: together. It took a long time for him to open up to and trust Ian again but Ian worked really hard to earn that trust. He was stubborn as hell but once he knew what he wanted he went for it. All in. And what he wanted most of all was Mickey.

Mickey is so damn proud of the life they have now. They have a small apartment a couple of blocks away from the Gallagher’s house and Mickey is bartending while doing some freelance construction work. Ian eventually went back to school and got his diploma and is working part time in an office. They spend their free time, which is mostly limited these days, together and with family and friends.

Mickey knows where he belongs. And that’s wherever Ian is.

“Nope, not unless you want to leave. Do you?” Ian looked over at Mickey and the way the moon’s light, full and unobstructed, danced in his eyes.

“Nah. Chicago is home. Always will be.” Mickey nodded in understanding and they stayed like that side by side for the rest of the night. Tomorrow they’d return home but for now it was just the two of them and the stars in the sky.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](mickeysavesian.tumblr.com)


End file.
